


Dreamy Midsummer Night

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1934298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snarry100's prompt #430: <a href="http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Midsummer">Midsummer</a>.</p>
<p><b>Warning(s):</b> None.</p>
<p><b>Betas:</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dreamy Midsummer Night

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt #430: [Midsummer](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Midsummer).
> 
> **Warning(s):** None.
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Dreamy Midsummer Night

~

They settled on the grass by the outdoor stage as dusk fell. Harry sighed. “Figures you’d like Shakespeare in the park. It’s very...cultural.”

Beside him, Severus snorted. “I abhor Shakespeare.” 

“Then why’d you insist we come to this showing of _A Midsummer Night’s Dream_?” 

The play started and Severus slid his arm over Harry’s shoulders. “It’s a good excuse to get you to myself in the dark. No Teddy, no...Weasley or Granger, just us.” 

Slowly, Harry smiled. “And if we happen to slip into the woods behind us for a snog?” 

Severus hummed. “That’s _my_ midsummer night’s dream.” 

~


End file.
